Obito On Hands, Hormones, And Being Dead
by serialhugger
Summary: [Weird pairing. Voyeurism.] Obito looks in on the living. Giftfic for Dead Uchiha.


**Title:** Obito; On Hands, Hormones And Being Dead

**Pairing:** Obi/Kanku

**By:** Smurf

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters portrayed or mentioned in this story, no money has exchanged hands, and no infringement was intended.

**Summary:** Weird pairing, really weird, and yaoi-ish. A gift fic for DeadUchiha because she asked- albeit jokingly- for it. Obito looks in on the living. Voyeurism ahoy! I apologize for my suckiness in advance.

_So, this one is for you my delightful dead friend. Enjoy. Ha! I even mentioned Shisui. The things I do for you... although I'm pretty sure you had me in mind when you suggested it. LOL.

* * *

_

Obito had been dead for years, in the sense that he was no longer a living, breathing, ninja type person, who just happened to have a really cool blood limit. He had been cut down in his youth, and was now lifeless in the most literal sense of the word. Yes, Uchiha Obito, the one time teammate of the genius Hatake Kakashi was deader than a doornail.

All in all, being dead wasn't so bad. He had all the time in the universe to laze about doing exactly as he wished while awaiting reincarnation, he didn't have to pay for anything, or kill anybody, and since that whole Uchiha massacre several years back he had very nearly his entire family up there with him; including his illusionary master of a cousin Shisui. So it wasn't as if he were lacking in company.

Still there were times when being dead really sucked. He was still a teenager (a young one, but still.) after all… He had NEEDS damn it! What sort of teenager never thought about sex?

Answer: NONE!

Teenagers were basically walking hormones in constant search of relief from their hyperactive libidos. And Obito had been a teenager for a very long time; just because he was dead didn't mean that he wasn't filled to the brim with raging hormones, because he most definitely was. Being dead, however, did mean that he wasn't left with very many options. Angels weren't all that naughty; the most he'd ever get from them was a glimpse of ankle- and that was if he were lucky. Sleeping with his fellow dead was just as likely as the majority of them were busy trying to be on their best behavior so that their next lives would be good ones. This lack of available partnership left Obito with only one option. Voyeurism.

There were several people the young dead Uchiha enjoyed looking in on, some more frequently than others. He often watched Kakashi, and Iruka, sometimes he opted for Kurenai, Asuma, or Anko, he had even peeked at Ebisu once- although that had been a complete accident; he had been looking for Izumo and Kotetsu. He had even managed to get a peek or two at his former instructor before his own untimely, yet heroic demise. But his favorite living person to observe was none other than Kankuro, older brother to Gaara of the Sand.

More often than not it was the puppeteer that he spied in on. It wasn't because Kankuro was particularly attractive. Nor was it because Obito had a fetish for guys that played with potentially deadly, glorified dolls. No. The reason Obito enjoyed watching Kankuro so much was the fact that the living boy had the most dexterous fingers he had ever seen in both life and death. He knew from witnessing it himself just how clever those long, slender, artistic, hands could be.

That was why the dead male looked in on the middle sand sibling so often. Kankuro's hands were a wet dream all in them selves. The way they moved, gracefully, and with purpose, the way they caressed an object whether it was inanimate or not, and the way they worked so gently and skillfully to complete a task… Obito was hooked.

And so it was that Obito just happened to look in on the puppet master one evening while the living boy was alone in his room. His siblings assumed that their brother was repairing or modifying his toys, and so made a point to leave him be. Oh, how very wrong they were. Kankuro had finished working on his deadly puppets earlier that morning, and there were other things that hormone filled, teenaged boys could get up to in the privacy or their own rooms when nobody was there to interrupt.

Obito smiled wickedly as he settled in to watch; yeah, sometimes being dead wasn't so bad after all.

**FIN!

* * *

**

_YAY! It's done! This is probably rated higher than it should be. LOL. Again, this was a gift fic, so as long as Dead Uchiha is happy with it, then I'm happy. _

_You can find the full version at AFF under the pen name Smurf-chan._

_Hugs and Oreo's!_


End file.
